Dealing With Tanya
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: A oneshot when Tanya comes to visit, Bella shows her who Edward belongs to. Short and cute story. Bella's a little out of character, but stands up for her man. Fluff! Please review! I love reviews! I'll give you a cookie! :


BPOV

Edward and I were laying on his gold bed, just relaxing, enjoying each others company, watching Titanic that was playing on his TV that hung on his wall. Edward and I had just told Charlie yesterday about our engagement. I think he took it pretty well. Even Renee took it well, whose reaction surprised me the most. She acted like she already knew or something.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked. I smiled. He's always wanting to know.

"About yesterday," I answered.

"What about yesterday?" he asked.

"About when we told Charlie about our engagement," I said, looking up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled his crooked, sexy grin. He pecked my lips, then looked back up at the movie. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tangled his legs with mine. I laid my head on his chest and looked back up at the TV, too.

"What was he thinking about, you know, when we told him?" I asked, suddenly.

"He was thinking about how he knew it was coming," Edward said, chuckling.

"And about shooting you," I said, giggling. "Admit it. Even for a minute he thought about it."

Edward just chuckled. "Okay, maybe for a minute," he said.

"Ha! I knew it! Do I know my dad or do I know my dad?" I said, laughing.

"Is that a trick question?" Edward asked, laughing with me. I smiled and reached up to kiss him.

I eventually ended up straddling his waist and leaning down towards his face. Suddenly, someone bust through the door, ruining our moment.

"Ahh!! My eyes! They burn!" Emmett screamed. We both jumped apart and turned to look at him. He had his hands over his eyes, shielding them.

"Emmett! Get. Out. Now!" Edward screamed at him.

"Are you two done sucking each other's faces off?" Emmett asked, not moving.

"Leave, Emmett!" Edward said, again.

"Alice wanted me to come up here and get you guys. She said we have a visitor coming. Tanya's coming in town. She'll be here in five minutes and she wants you two down there when she arrives," Emmett said, removing his hand from his eyes.

Edward sighed. "We'll be down in a minute," he said.

Emmett left then, leaving us alone. Tanya was coming. _The_ Tanya Denali, who has a humongous crush on Edward. Okay, crush is an understatement. More like obsessed. It's like he's the dude off that vampire movie, I think his name is Robert Pattinson, yeah that's it, and she's the huge fan girl who stalks his every move. **(A/N: I had to do that!! ****J) **The beautiful, graceful, vampire fan girl.

Edward looked at me, knowing what I was thinking without even asking.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking," he said.

"She's beautiful," I simply stated. Not a question, a fact.

"She may be beautiful to every human being, but to me, she is just a person who will never hold my heart or interest," Edward said, putting his arm around me. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said.

"But what if she does something that will make you fall for her?" I worried.

"Bella, if I haven't fell for her in the past 100 years I've been alive, what makes you think I would fall for her now?" he asked.

"Because you'll see how beautiful she is and see how plain I am," I mumbled, but he heard me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever call yourself plain, ever again. You are everything but plain. In my eyes, Tanya is the plain one," he said. I smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. With everything thing I have. Just remember that. And try to remember that Tanya probably won't give up. So please don't let anything she says to you get to you. Promise me," he said.

"I promise," I said.

We went downstairs then. I was actually kind of nervous. No matter what Edward said, I knew she would be beautiful. There's no doubt about it. I was finally going to meet the girl who will do anything to win Edward's heart.

We heard a car pull up and then a knock at the door. Carlisle went to answer it.

"Carlisle!" I heard a high soprano voice say, which I'm guessing is Tanya.

"Tanya, it's so good to see you again," Carlisle said.

"You, too," she said.

Carlisle then walked in with the beautiful vampire. She had curly, strawberry blonde hair that went down her back. She had a model's body had Rosalie running for her money. I really felt plain now.

Her eyes zeroed in on Edward and he stiffened. The arm that was around my waist squeezed me gently.

Tanya then looked at Edward's arm to see it wrapped around my waist. She then looked me up and down, as if sizing me up like I was her opponent.

She then turned back to Edward with a smile and came over to hug him. If you ask me, the hug lasted too long. She threw her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life.

"Edward, dear. I missed you so much!" she said, smirking at me. I felt myself become insecure. I then felt a confidence boost and looked over to Jasper for thanks.

"Yes, good to see you again, too, Tanya," he said, shaking out of her hug and getting behind me, wrapping both of his arms around my waist.

I leaned my back against his chest instinctively and put my hands on top of his, putting my ring in clear view.

"Well, who's your little friend?" Tanya asked, looking at me again, with disgust.

"This is Bella, my fiancé," Edward said, kissing my hair. I smiled smugly at her.

"But she's human," Tanya complained, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely, ignoring her comment. Inside, I was a ragging bull. I suddenly felt I wanted to rip Tanya's head off. I don't know if it had to do with my PMS I was experiencing due to my period, or if it was Jasper. I think I'm going with the first option.

"Hmm. Nice to meet you," she said, frowning at me. She then looked back at Edward and smiled.

"So, Eddie. Can I put my things in your room? I think it would be fun for us to share a room during my stay," Tanya said. My anger just grew more.

Edward was fixing to say something, but I beat him to it, breaking away from his grasp.

"Sorry, all my stuff is in his room. Where Edward and I share a room. I practically live here now, considering Edward and I will be married a few weeks. So sorry, but I'm sure we can find you some room in the guest room. On the first floor, two floors away from me and Edward," I said, smiling smugly.

She glared at me.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled.

I suddenly felt courage coming my way, again, probably from Jasper.

"Well, last time I checked, my name was Bella Swan. Edward's fiancé," I said, stepping closer to her, almost in her face, which was easy to do since she was about my height.

"You better watch who you are talking to. I'm a thousand times stronger than you," she threatened.

I still felt courage as my emotions, so I fired back at her.

"Bitch, you think I'm scared of you? I've faced a tracker and almost got killed by him. I've faced the Volturi and was almost slaughtered. I've face a revengeful vampire and her newborn army and was almost killed again. If you think I'm scared by a jealous, over obsessed vampire who doesn't take no for an answer, then you are sadly mistaken. So I suggest you watch who _you _are talking to. Because I've faced many things these past two years and a stalker vampire who can't leave my fiancé alone, won't scare me one bit. I'm just going to tell you one time only, Edward don't want you!" I finished talking to her like she was a three year old.

By the time I was finished, everyone was staring at me, with open mouths, gaping at me. They were clearly all shocked. Even Tanya. I guess she never thought I would talk back at her.

Even Edward was frozen in shock when I turned around to him. All the vampires stayed that way for a few more minutes until Emmett, being Emmett, broke the shocked silence.

"Day-um! Little Bella has claws!" he boomed. I giggled at his reaction.

"Wow, Bella. Who knew you had a way with words. And a colorful vocabulary," Jasper said.

"You know, that felt really good to get off my chest," I said.

Tanya had unfrozen from her shock state by now. She glared at me.

"Watch your back, human," she growled at me.

"Oo! I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. She growled at me, again.

She walked off with Esme to put her things in the guest room. Alice came up to me then.

"Bella, let's go give you a make over," she said, jumping up and down and grabbing my hand.

I sighed. "Fine, Alice. But just for you," I said.

"Yay! Come on, Rose!" Alice said.

I kissed Edward's still shocked lips before Alice drug me up the stairs with Rosalie behind us. Mine and Rosalie's relationship has gotten a little better, but we're not as close as me and Alice.

When we reached Alice's bathroom, she sat me down. Her and Rose, smiled at me, just staring. I started blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you were awesome! Tanya has never had anyone stand up to her! You really put her in her place," Alice said.

"Yeah. Bella, I have a lot of new respect for you now. I'm never getting on your bad side. You're almost as bad as me," Rosalie said.

"Thanks guys. But I really lost it. She was insulting me right there in front of me," I said.

"And she deserved it," Alice said.

"But she's not going to stop," Rosalie said.

"We should rub it in her face that Edward loves Bella," Alice said, rubbing her chin, thinking.

I suddenly had an idea. Mine and Edward's conversation from the night before we went camping while Victoria was down our backs, came into my mind.

Alice zoned out for a minute, then smiled widely at me.

"That's perfect! You're a genius, Bella!" she said. I smiled.

"But will he want to do that? I mean without him knowing about the plan?" I asked.

Alice nodded. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing really fast. She handed it to me and I read it.

_Write everything down on here and me and Rose will block our thoughts. Yes, he won't know what hit him. We're going to give you a makeover and just go upstairs and go for it. You'll figure out what to do. Tanya will go up there, thinking Edward is alone and she'll see you two,_ it read.

_**Does he know what's going on?**_I wrote back.

_No, he has no clue. Just follow the plan and she'll walk in on you two._

_**How far will we get?**_

_I don't know yet. I haven't seen that because you haven't decided. Just act natural and it'll happen._

I nodded. So I let Alice and Rosalie make me over. When Alice handed me a lacy bra and panties set, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Alice…." I trailed off when she gave me a look. I sighed and put it on.

She then handed me some short shorts and a plaid red and blue shirt with a grey undershirt, underneath it. It was very comfortable. If it wasn't for the short shorts, I would actually like the outfit.

Alice curled my hair and Rosalie did my makeup. When they were done, I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I actually looked beautiful.

"Are you done now, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go back to Edward now," she said, winking at me. I blushed, thinking about what I was fixing to do, and walked up the stairs.

I made it to Edward's room and walked in to see Edward laying on the bed. He smiled when he saw me, but his eyes widened when he saw my outfit. He quickly composed himself.

"Do you like something you see?" I teased, crawling next to him on the bed.

He sat up and smiled at me. "Most definitely," he replied.

I smiled and kissed him. But he pulled away after a few seconds.

"Any reason why Alice and Rosalie are singing Barbie Girl in their heads?" he asked.

"No reason," I said.

"Bella, about downstairs-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it," I said, when I pulled away.

He smiled. "Who knew my little kitten had claws? I was actually shocked at your outburst. It was very….sexy," he said, his eyes darkening.

I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I pushed him down on the bed. I crawled over him, my hair fanning around both of our faces.

With my legs on both sides of his waist, I kissed him deeply with as much passion as I had. My hands automatically went to his shirt, and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't try to stop me either. His hands went to my shirt a he started unbuttoning it.

I got his shirt off and he shrugged out of it. I kissed down to his jaw and started nibbling on his ear. He growled and I shrugged out of my shirt.

I let my nails lightly scrap down his abs. He shivered and went for the grey undershirt. I got it off and threw it somewhere in the room.

He stared at me, well, my chest, even though I still had my bra on, and I blushed. He looked back up at me and smiled.

"So beautiful," he whispered. I shivered this time and reached for the button on his pants. He reached for mine, and I slid my short shorts down off and he slid his down, too. So we were both left half naked. Me in my lacy bra set Alice made me put on, and Edward in his green boxers.

I'll have to thank Alice one day. I don't know how, but she will be getting a huge thanks for this.

I leaned down and kissed him again. He was just reaching for my bra when we both heard a scream. I shot up and looked at the door, blushing even though I knew exactly who it was. Tanya was standing at the door, glaring at me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she screamed.

"What does it look like? Because from my point of view, it looks like I'm fixing to have sex with my fiancé," I said, still sitting on Edward's stomach.

Edward sat up and covered us both with the blanket on the bed.

"Tanya, why are you up here?" he asked, glaring now. She was staring at his chest, so I threw my leg over his legs, and began kissing his neck, covering his chest, since the blanket was covering his boxers.

"I came up here to keep you company, Eddie," Tanya said, glaring at me. But I didn't care. I was too busy kissing Edward's neck. This was so out of character for me, but right now, I really didn't care. I was marking my territory, showing her Edward's mine and always will be.

"My name's not Eddie! Tanya, I'm with Bella! Please grasp that!" Edward said.

"Why would you want to be with her? She's a human! Edward, I can give you so many things that she can't. I would never get tired in the bedroom and she would," Tanya said. I stopped kissing Edward's neck and snapped my head at her.

"I could give him more than you ever could," I growled at her.

"Oh really? Like what?" Tanya asked, glaring at me.

I turned back to Edward and stared in his eyes.

"My heart, my love, everything," I said, smiling lovingly. He smiled back at me and smiled that crooked smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said. I was fixing to kiss him, forgetting Tanya was still in the doorway, when we were interrupted again, by none other than, yep, you guessed it, Tanya.

"Eddie! We love each other! Come back downstairs with me and I'll show you a good time," Tanya said. Edward growled, his eyes darkening from fury, not lust.

"Tanya, that's it! Leave! You are disrespecting Bella and I won't tolerate it. Leave now and go back to Denali," he yelled at her. She dropped her jaw, shocked.

I a smug smile at her. I looked at Edward and murmured, "So sexy."

He smiled at me and kissed me cheek. I looked back at the still shocked vampire.

"You can leave now," I said.

She screeched and growled. "You will pay for this one day human. Edward, you will come to me when you are sick of that stupid human," she screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye, Tanya. We'll be sending an invitation soon to the wedding," I said, kissing Edward. She screeched and left. I heard the front door slam and then it was quiet.

"Well, she's gone. For now," Edward said.

"Good. Now, where were we?" I asked.

"I think I remember," he said.

I giggled and threw the covers over our heads. I knew one thing for sure, if anyone messes with my man, they have to face the wrath of Bella Swan.

**The End**


End file.
